1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a device link system, and a device link method, and more particularly to a device, a device link system, and a device link method utilizing an EWS (Embedded Web Server) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known information processing systems and methods which are able to realize a network copying function to read an image by means of a scanner connected to the network and to cause an arbitrarily desired printer to print out the image, with simple operations similar to operations for an all-in-one type copying machine (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-47771, for example).
Recent developments in technology have incorporated an EWS function into network devices such as scanners and printers. As a result, a user can access the EWS of such device by entering an IP address of the device as a URL into a web browser on a PC (Personal Computer) or the like. The user is thus allowed to check the state, setting information, job history and so on of the device, through the web browser. In addition, since the user can access EWSs of other devices through the EWS of his/her operating device as well as through the PC's web browser, it is possible to check the state, setting information, and job history of other devices through the EWS of his/her operating device.
However, in order to access the EWS of a device, the user is required to enter the IP address of the device. This means that the user is obliged to do a troublesome work to find out the IP address of the device to be accessed.